


Trio

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Éowyn prepares to love once in her life, but it's not what she gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Lord of the Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

Éowyn is prepared to love only once in her lifetime, and the name Arwen Undómiel still carries a strange weight on her tongue. It settles oddly in her chest, squeezing and loosening with each touch and earned laugh. 

It settles rough at her name for the king, for their husband. It is territory they are still learning to navigate. 

It settles gentle with each touch Arwen spares for her. Softer still when Aragorn takes the Evenstars hand. There is something warm on his face, something she can understand now. 

He does not touch Éowyn in the same way. There is more pressure on her brow and her cheeks, although he brushes her arms softly. Aragorn kisses her, and it does not taste of battle and man’s greed. 

Arwen strokes her cheek and it lacks the poison she once dreamt. There are frequent flashes of grief across her face, but neither she nor Aragorn asks. 

Aragorn cards his fingers through the hair of the Evenstar and she laughs. The laughter is becoming more frequent these days. He kisses the top of her head, fingers still carded and the laughter dribbles into silence. 

Into a smile. 

And still the name Arwen Undómiel is a strange weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me as I deal with election stress and post old works.


End file.
